Episode 012 (Chrono Stone)
We're Here! Nobunaga's Village!! ( たぞ！ の ！！, Kitazo! Nobunaga no Machi!!) is the twelfth episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Raimon arrived in the Sengoku era and they are searching for information about Nobunaga. In the afternoon, Daisuke revealed that Shindou is the first one of the Ultimate Eleven and that he must fuse with Nobunaga. Wonderbot wanted to Mixi Max Shindou with Nobunaga but it failed. Dr. Crossword Arno explained that Shindou's and Nobunaga's energy levels are different and that Shindou has to fuse with Nobunaga by training. Raimon they arrived a place, where they see Beta mindcontrolling the whole Shiroshika Gang and now using them as subordinates and challenges Raimon to a soccer battle, with Beta acting as a coach for her respective gang. Plot The episode starts with Raimon arriving in the Sengoku era. Wonderbot touches a button on his hat and the uniform of Raimon changed into the clothes of the Sengoku era. Everyone got surprised about it and looked at their new clothes. Fei said that the caravan is still here and Wonderbot touched the button again and the caravan disappeared. Wonderbot was proud about that but he walked against the caravan and he fell. Raimon arrived at a street and Wonderbot said that they must find some information about Nobunaga. Shindou walked through the street and then Okatsu accidently threw some water at Shindou's clothes. Okatsu was shocked about that and apologized to Shindou. Shindou said that it was okay but Okatsu took Shindou to her house to let Shindou's clothes dry. Okatsu gave Shindou some other clothes to wear. Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi arrived by some guys, who were kicking a ball like soccer. Tenma said to Tasuke if they were playing soccer but Tasuke didn't know what soccer is. Then Shinsuke whispered to Tenma that soccer didn't exist in this era. The scene went back to Shindou and Okatsu. Shindou and Okatsu were talking and Okatsu seems to be interested in Shindou. The mother said that Shindou's clothes are dry. The scene went back to Tenma and the others, who are seen playing soccer. When a boy went to pick up the ball, two guys were trying to kidnap him. Tenma stopped the two guys with a soccer ball but the two guys were angry about that and wanted to attack Tenma and Tasuke. Kinoshita Toukichirou stopped the two guys and they ran away. After that, Shindou and Tsurugi appeared and Shindou asked Tenma what was going on. Kinoshita Toukichirou explained to Shindou and talked with him. In the afternoon, Raimon got surprised about the house, where they were staying for the time. Then Raimon talked about Nobunaga. Then Daisuke appeared and told about the Ultimate Eleven and said that Shindou must fuse his aura with Nobunaga's aura. Daisuke also said that Shindou is the first one of the Ultimate Eleven. The next morning, Shindou lead the others somewhere. Then Okatsu called Shindou, Takuto-sama and Okatsu and Tasuke appeared. Okatsu gave Shindou some food. Midori said something about Shindou and Akane became jealous. Then Nobunaga appeared and Okatsu said to Shindou that they must bow on the ground for Nobunaga. Shinsuke laughed and Nobunaga asked who they are. Shindou said who they were. Then someone touched a donkey and it began to run. Nobunaga stopped it and everyone became surprised. Then Wonderbot took the Mixi Max Gun and wanted to Mixi Max Shindou with Nobunaga but it failed. Wonderbot became scared about it. Fei asked why Mixi Max didn't work. Then Dr. Crossword Arno appeared and explained that Shindou and Nobunaga's energy levels are different and Shindou has to fuse by training. Shindou asked how and Dr. Arno said with training. Shindou said that he will train. Okatsu appeared, called Shindou and said something. Then Okatsu's mother appeared and said that someone kidnapped Tasuke. Raimon went to a house and they surprised to see Beta. After that, Raimon must fight against Shiroshika and that is where the episode ends. Debuts Characters *'Okatsu' *'Oda Nobunaga' *'Tasuke' *'Shishimaru' *'Jingo' *'Ichimasa' *'Kinoshita Toukichirou' *'Niwa Nagahide' *'Maeda Toshiie' Teams *'Shiroshika' Proverb Takuto If today didn't work, there's always tomorrow. Gallery Wonderbot Changing The Clothes CS 12 HQ.png|Wonderbot changing the clothes. Okatsu Threw Some Water On Shindou CS 12 HQ.png|Okatsu threw some water at Shindou. Some Guys Playing Soccer CS 12 HQ.png|Some guys playing soccer. Shindou Talking With Okatsu CS 12 HQ.png|Shindou talking to Okatsu. Two Guys Kidnapping A Boy CS 12 HQ.png|Two guys kidnapping a boy. Shindou Talking With Kinoshita Toukichirou CS 12 HQ.png|Shindou talking with Kinoshita. Daisuke Telling To Shindou CS 12 HQ.png|Daisuke telling to Shindou that he is the first one in the Ultimate Eleven. Arno Explaing Why Shindou Can't Mixi Max CS 12 HQ.png|Dr. Crossword Arno explaining why Shindou can't Mixi Max with Nobunaga. Arno Explaing Why Shindou Can't Mixi Max CS 12 HQ 2.png|Dr. Crossword Arno explaining why Shindou can't Mixi Max with Nobunaga (2). Navigation